


Like a Diamond in the Sky

by odddaysgeorge (Odddaysgeorge)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Gen, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-05 21:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10317458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odddaysgeorge/pseuds/odddaysgeorge
Summary: Relaxing times with the spacerails.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KarrinBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarrinBlue/gifts).




End file.
